


The One Where Jughead is kind of an Idiot

by ack



Series: Betty x Jughead [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Awkward, Cute, F/M, Fluff, chock'lit shoppe, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 05:03:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9641819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ack/pseuds/ack
Summary: Jughead is oblivious."She turns to face him outside her class, and she’s radiating happiness. Jughead can’t hold back his smile, and she smiles in return. They stand there for a moment, just smiling, and it seems as if Betty is waiting for something."





	

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr prompt:   
> _"Betty x Jughead + "He's kind of an idiot"" ___

“Want to go to Pop’s again tonight?” Betty asks him as they walk down the hall. She’s holding her books for her next class in her arms and Jughead is thinking that he should offer to hold them for her since his next class is a spare, then rethinks as that would probably tip her off.

Have to keep up some snark lest she find out he likes her.

“Fine but you’re buying,” he says, deciding it’s the best thing to say. A little sarcastic, but he gets to hang out with her nonetheless.

“Only suitable since _I_ asked _you_ ,” she responds. She turns to face him outside her class, and she’s radiating happiness. Jughead can’t hold back his smile, and she smiles in return. They stand there for a moment, just smiling, and it seems as if Betty is waiting for something.

Whatever it is, the moment passes, and Betty turns to head inside the classroom. Just as she is inside the room, she turns to him, “Meet you there at 7?”

“Whatever you say.”

~

Jughead is sitting at his regular booth, typing away at his computer. The chime rings on the door to the Chock’lit Shoppe and Jughead looks up and, yet again, it’s not Betty. It’s his fault for arriving 30 minutes early. People could say it’s not his style, but he has writing to do, okay?

He is writing for a few more minutes, his computer’s clock saying it’s 6:53PM, and the chime rings out. He refuses to look up for a moment, then can’t help it and checks again. It’s Betty.

She’s changed out of what she wore to school and suddenly Jughead thinks he should have done the same. But _why?_  She’s making her way over to the table so he closes his laptop and moves it to the side.

“Been waiting long Juggie?” she asks as she slides in across from him.

He’s about to come up with a reply when Pop Tate himself comes over and gets their orders. Jughead just get’s a malt. (One, if Betty is paying he doesn’t want to rack up a bill. Two, he polished a hamburger the second he got here.)

“Not really,” he figures it hasn’t been that long really. 30 minutes isn’t long, right? Betty nods at his reply.

They chat idly until the malts arrive then quip back and forth while their drinks slowly drain. (Jughead’s faster than Betty’s, but he sits and talks while he’s finished.)

Once their drinks are gone and the conversation has reached it’s end, Jughead is about to say his usual goodbyes when Betty asks, “walk me home?”

~

The walk home is nice and calm, a comfortable silence filling the air. Jughead has never really mentioned it to anyone, but he loves moments like this, ones where he can just _be_  with someone. He knows Betty understands, thanks why he-

“This is my stop,” she says once they’ve reached her house, “thanks for the great date,” she says with a smile, and while Jughead is reeling from that word, she leans up to give him a peck on the cheek, “stop being an idiot and kiss me next time,” Betty gives him a knowing smile as she backs away towards her house.

Jughead stands there for too long probably, hand on his cheek where her lips brushed, thoughts lingering on next time.

**Author's Note:**

> all of my drabbles are first posted on my tumblr!  
> riverdalehighvixens.tumblr.com  
> I do prompts for all ships of riverdale <3  
> Ships for drabbles and small fics are sorted into series based on that ship


End file.
